Chronicles of Naruto Namikaze
by ShadowFang1412
Summary: What will happen to a 5 year old boy who live on his own? What will happen when Kakashi couldn't get to him in time? Pairings are not fully decided, unwanted scene deleted.Suck at summaries, better read the story inside. discontinued
1. The Coming of The Wind

The Chronicles of Naruto Namikaze

**Author's Note:** If you wish a strong independent Naruto in this story, I'm really sorry to you guys, I made this with a weak Naruto in the beginning only and become stronger in the next chapter. Anyway, there'll be a new character of my own later. A bit of time travel^^

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine, but if Kishimoto-sensei be kind-hearted to give it to me, then yes!

Naruto was laying on the bed. His mind wandered through his past. Then he remembered one of his memories when he was in the age of five years old.

_Flashback…._

_It was a cold night in the Hidden Village of the Leaf. A 5 year old boy with spiky blond-hair had been racing through the dark street of Konoha. He was running from a group of drunken men that had come to assault him._

Right. Today is October 10th. The day he had never wanted to pass from his normal life.

October 10th.  
That day, civilians of Konoha would make a great party to celebrate the day when the Yondaime Hokage beat the Nine-Tailed demon, Kyuubi no Yoko.

The poor little boy's heart beat hardly. He was too afraid if he would be caught and assaulted again. Then it hit him. One of the five drunken man had stood in his way. He tried to escape, but only to be surrounded by the other four men with weapon in their hands.

"No, no, no... not again, please," cried the little boy.

"Oh, why not? You've eliminated my whole big family! You almost wiped away the entire vilage! And you know what? You do really deserve all the beatings. Hahahaha!!!" said one of them with a staff.

Naruto curled himself into a ball, hoping that they would stop torturing him that way. But it was all useless. He started to receive the beatings. He got several punches to his face. Some kicks had broken his ribs. The man with the knife made sure the little boy had gotten enough slices to his body.

The poor boy is now covered in blood of himself. He tried to stand, but his body just disobeyed him. All of his body trembled involuntarily. He walked a step and winced in pain.

Finally, he managed to get to his apartment. There he just threw himself on the bed and sobbed.

"W-why d-do-does e-every-one h-hate me? I-I.. I-I didn't do anything wrong... Ev-Everybody's s-so mean!!"

He cried silently for hours before he fell into another dreamless sleep.  


--------------------In the morning, 4 years later-------------------

A teen ninja in orange and black ninja attire with a tall white spiky hair stood in front of the gate of Konoha.

"Please state your name and purpose," said Kotetsu while Izumo was busy trying to find the note.

"It's me, Jiraiya with my apprentice," said Jiraiya with a wide grin and cool guy pose.

The guards slack-jawed at the sudden attitude and struggled hard to contain their laugh.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin, when can I see Tsunade-baa chan?" asked the teen.

"Later, after these guy let us in,'" said Jiraiya simply.

The teen growled in annoyance. Suddenly a pink-haired kunoichi approached him unnoticedly. Before she could say something, she blushed a little.

'_He had grown... He looks so mature..._' she thought before finally deciding, it's about time to startle him.

"Hei, Naruto!! Where have you been?"

"I've been here when I see your blush," said Naruto as he looked at her straight in the eye.

'_He noticed my appearance without looking?!_' thought inner Sakura.

"Ja, since, it's been 4 years to me to leave the village, what are the things that had happened?" he asked cheerfully.

"Well, Tsunade-shishou had managed to be the Hokage and..."

"Nani?!!! Baa chan had become the Hokage?!!"

Sakura punched him in the head.

"Naruto!! It's not good to call the Hokage like that!"

"Go-gomen, Sakura-chan... I was just too surprised."

"Well, why don't we go visit her? She told me that she longed for you. She cared for you like her own brother, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get moving then! Let's go, Ero-Sennin!"

"It's Jiraiya-sensei I told you, gaki!!" Jiraiya shouted on top of his lungs while chasing him to the Hokage Tower.

--------------------------In the Hokage Tower---------------------------

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura wished to see you," said Shizune.

"Let her in," answered Tsunade.

Shizune nodded and gave a gesture outside the door. Sakura knocked the door before enetering the room.

"What brought you here, Sakura?"

"I brought Jiraiya-sama and Naruto here, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade jumped from her seat and rushed to the door.

"Hi, Old Ha-Uuph!! O-Oi, Baa chan, let go of me!!" yelped Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I think I was just too happy. When did you come here with this pervert?"

"I guess that's not a welcome to me," sighed Jiraiya.

"Just few minutes ago."

"Then, what about a little celebration?" asked Tsunade with a light smile.

"But, Baa chan, you're now the Hokage. You can't just go wander around celebrating our coming like that," protested Naruto although he knew what he just said was true.

"Oh, that's a pity," sighed Tsunade.

"What about at midnight? You won't have any paperworks to do at midnight, will you?" suggested Jiraiya.

"That's a good idea, Jiraiya! Besides, I have something important to tell you before everything goes late, brat."

"Hey, what's that for?!" screamed Naruto when Tsunade hit his head. Tsunade just smiled.

End of Chapter 1_Chronicles of Naruto Namikaze. Please R&R!^^


	2. The Happy Fox

The Chronicles of Naruto Namikaze

**Author's Note:** Yay! Another chapter is updated!! Hope you like it^^

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine, but if Kishimoto-sensei be kind-hearted to give it to me, then yes!

--------------------------In the darkness------------------------

Konoha's Forest of Death…

A young man with a long black coat was walking in the Forest of Death. He saw a shadow figure on top of a tree with a white mask.

"Come down," ordered the man in the hood.

"You're in no condition to order us like that, stranger," said the ANBU.

"I'm not a stranger. I _was_ here before you ungrateful dumped my wish," the man said calmly.

The ANBUs stood in silence.

"Who are you then? We are ANBUs, not Genins that can't recognize one's smell."

"Unfortunately, you are all new here so you don't know about me. Anyway, I'll leave this place peacefully. I don't want to hurt any of you guys and make you regret meeting me."

The man turned his back and walked to the gate. The ANBUs didn't have any idea of what to do and just dumbfounded before Bear decided that he need to report this to the Hokage tomorrow morning.

----------------------At Ichiraku Ramen-------------------------

"So, what did you firstly do when you become the Hokage?" asked Jiraiya.

"I guess, that's not important, Jiraiya. What about you brat? You seem more mature than I met you that time."

"Nothing really. In 4 years training with Ero-sennin, I usually helped him running away from the girls in the bath house before they get him and make him got bruises and scratches."

"Hey, don't tell her about that!" screamed jiraiya.

Tsunade cracked her knuckles before she sent the poor old pervert flying into the sky. Both Naruto and Sakura just laughed at this and continued eating their ramen. Finally, they decided it was late enough and Naruto asked Sakura's permission to walk her home. Sakura agreed.

"So, what do you think about me now, Naruto?" asked Sakura with a little blush.

"Well… psychologically, you're still the same Sakura I knew before I left Konoha. But physically,.. umm… You're now really a woman."

Sakura blushed at her blond haired team mate's statement. Naruto smiled warmly. Suddenly Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing, just go ahead. I've got something to check for a moment."

"I'm waiting with you here," stated Sakura simply.

"But Sakura-chan…"

"No buts, just go ahead."

"Fine, but don't be surprised. Someone I knew is walking toward us."

"Someone you knew? Do I know him or her?"

"…In history, yes."

"What do you mean?" asked the kunoichi again, but this time he didn't answer.

They continued walking with a full guard. As they walked along they chatted like nothing had happened. A man with a black hood passed them silently before he suddenly stopped when she heard the kunoichi called the blond guy.

"Naruto! I swear if you call Tsunade-shishou an Old Hag again, I'll send you flying to Shinigami world!"

"It's OK, Sakura-chan. I was just playing around, ok?" the blond guy laughed.

The man in the hood stopped dead in his track.

'_Naruto?!' _

----------------------------The next morning--------------------------

"Tsunade-sama, Bear had wished to see you," said the raven haired lady.

"Bear? What is he up to? Tell him to come in."

Bear then entered the room and told the Hokage about the stranger.

"He didn't seem to be a threat to Konoha, so we just let him go after we make sure of his chakra signature."

"Very well, then. You may leave."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade sat silently with her hands wrapped up on her chin. Finally she sighed and left the Hokage Tower to take a walk. She bought some dango and went to eat it in the Training Ground 3. Suddenly she stopped eating when she saw the man in Bear's description walked at her. The hood covered most of his head and she could only see a yellow sunshine hair in the hood.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama," the man greeted politely.

"Good afternoon,…"

"Arashi, that's my name. I bet your ANBU had told you about my coming."

"Yes, and who are you anyway?" she asked again.

The man opened the hood and took off his long black coat. He smiled at her faintly. Tsunade shocked in horror.

"I'm not a ghost and you don't have to run calling all ninja in this village."

"M-Minato?! But how? Shouldn't you be dead after using that jutsu?"

"I didn't. The jutsu required a lot amount of chakra that it made me fall like dead after using the Shiki Fuujin. A matter of fact I was saved by a… mysterious guy. He treated me very well. Anyway, I'll explain more after I see what had happened to my son."

"Who is that guy?" It was not a question but a demand and she wanted him to answer it quickly.

"… I can't tell you that just now. I would like to see my son, if possible."

"And you can't just go wander around the village, telling that you're alive or the villagers will freak out."

"I'm not going to do such a fool thing. I'll put my mask and hood when I wander around the village and I promise, there'll be no threat or killing."

"I guess that's fine. Well, let me take you to the Hokage Tower then? I'll ask Sakura to call him to you." she offered.

The former Hokage smiled and put on his hood and mask.

--------------Several minutes later--------------

"Obaa-san, you wished to see me?" asked Naruto before he saw the man in the hood.

"Stop calling me that, brat! Someone wished to see you. But before he revealed himself, I demand you not to freak out or get emo, understand."

Naruto stood silently, trying to figure out who is the man in the hood. Finally he nodded.

The man looked hesitate for a moment, but Tsunade signaled him to continue. He opened his hood slowly then he put off his mask.

"Naruto… It's me…" he said slowly.

Naruto shocked. He didn't believe what he saw and stepped back a step.

Minato looked very worried if his son would reject him. So he decided to just say, "It's me, your father…"

Naruto's feeling was mixed. Happy, sad, anger, confusion and anxiety. He just don't know what to do although he was sure that he's happy.

Minato couldn't face his son and just bowed.

…_..Naruto's POV....._

'_I can't believe he's alive! Even he said that he's my father!"_

'_**Shut up, idiot! I had already known that he's still alive. I was just unable to figure out the way he could still alive'**_

'_You already knew it, furball?! Why didn't you tell me, baka?!'_

'_**I don't think you'll be happy with that. I know you're happy, so why don't you just run at him and start babbling like a big baby.'**_

'_Good idea, but I'm not going to babble like a big baby, stupid fox!'_

'_**Fine, go ahead. Just don't disturb my sleep again or I'll try to break the seal.'**_

Back to normal….

"…Tou-san…" said Naruto with a very low voice, almost like a whisper.

Minato's head shot up to look at his long lost son.

Naruto ran at him and hugged him. Minato could feel his tears running down at his cheeks. Sakura froze.

'_That couldn't be! The Yondaime Hokage is his father?!'_ exclaimed inner Sakura.

Tsunade and Shizune smiled at that father and son moment.

"Way to go, Minato. Now that you can't live in your estate for a little while, where would you like to live?" asked Tsunade.

"He can live with me!" exclaimed a very happy Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," smiled Minato.

Both blond guy walked out that room. Before they entered the village, Minato used a Henge and walked next to Naruto.

Naruto was too happy and didn't know how to react. He wanted to keep his cool, but his heart bounced with happiness and he couldn't take it any longer. He ran to the training ground with a yellow blur, leaving a shocked Minato behind. Minato then quickly followed him and found his son was exclaiming happily.

"Hey, World!! My father is alive!!! I'm no longer an orphan and you can't beat me again!!!!!!!! Hahahahaha!!!!!"

Minato smiled under his Henge and made his way to him.

"Naruto, I can understand if you're happy. But, is it okay to shout on top of your lungs like that?" he asked.

Naruto gave him, his widest foxy grin.

"I'm completely fine with that!"

When the two arrived, Naruto, who was smiling and laughing all the way with Minato, suddenly changed serious. He saw his door left open.

'_I'm sure I locked it this morning,'_ thought Naruto.

He sent a bunshin to check inside the room. There were nobody inside or things that's missing in his apartment so he dispelled his clones and walked in with a full guard. Minato saw his reaction and just do the same.

"Yo, Naruto! I was looking for you if you can meet me at training ground 3 this evening," said a masked man.

"Oh, Kami! Kakashi-sensei, will you just wait for me and not break into my apartment like an intruder?!" shouted Naruto.

Kakashi smiled in his eye before he realized something.

"Naruto, who is the guy behind you?"

"So, you are Kakashi? My name is Arashi," said the man.

"Nice to meet you, Arashi-san. So who are you to my student?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm his acquaintance." The man responded.

"Hmm… Fine then. Don't you dare to harm him in anyway or I'll come to rip you off. Is that fine?"

Arashi smiled and nodded. Kakashi then left the two.

End of Chapter 2: The Happy Fox


	3. Unwanted Nightmare

The Chronicles Of Naruto Namikaze

**Author's Note: **Hiya! Sorry for the reaaalllly late update^^; I was having some school tasks to do since a week , I'm making this as an apology to you all, especially to: Rezuvious, Shingen Takeda 1521, BrownPaperBag51, and Sora Keyblade. Thank you for giving me your review and please be my tutor^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but if it's in my dream then yes!!^^

---------------Later in Naruto's apartment--------------

"Say, Otou-san, why did you lie to Kakashi-sensei?" asked the spiky hyperactive blond.

"Why did I lie?" The man chuckled before he continued his words "Because I don't want the whole village to freak out," he stated simply.

"Hmm… I see. Oh, right, Otou-san, what are you going to next?"

"Let's see… I have my meeting with Tsunade and the councilors undone, so I think I'm going to the Hokage Tower tomorrow to explain anything about my coming."

"Wow, that's gonna be tiring."

"You also have a promise with Kakashi tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah?" answered Naruto.

"Why don't you rest?"

"That's OK. Sometimes I'm used to not sleep for three days or so. By the way, Otou-san, if you want to, I can share the bed with you."

"That's really nice, Naruto and I appreciate it." The former Hokage smiled at his son.

That night, the duo blond spiky hair slept. Naruto had his hands behind his head and slept soundlessly, but not with Minato. Actually he was pretending to sleep. He ruffled his hair to refreshes his mind.

'_What am I thinking about? If I say that I'm from the future to Tsunade and the councilors, they will extremely freak out. But I also can't just say I was able to escape the Shiki Fuujin. Argh! This stuffs start to depress me!! I guess, I'll just sleep and leave this.'_

Minato turned his back to his son and grabbed his hitai-ate. He looked at it for a while then put it back on the small table next to the bed and started to sleep.

Just not long after he slept, he heard a loud banging voice at the door and other place. He jumped instantly and grabbed his war jacket and hitai-ate. When he just wanted to wake his son up, he saw that he's not there. There were also several changes in the room. He ignored it, hid under his Henge and walked to the village to found him.

"Naruto!" He yelled, calling his son's name.

Suddenly a ninja in ANBU mask approached him.

"Who are you calling our Hokage like that!? You are now coming with us to the interrogation room. Ibiki-san will be in charge to interrogate you." The ninja said and dragged him to the interrogation room.

'_What is he talking about?!'_ thought Minato, but he let the shinobi drag himself to the interrogation room.

Before they reached the destination, the ninja who dragged him along the way stopped dead in his tracks and shouted.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!"

Minato looked at where the ninja's eyes caught and shocked in horror. He saw a Bijuu making its way to the village. The Bijuu has eight tails and it walked with super speed. Then in the opposite place he saw a giant toad that he sure was Gamabunta's only son. That means…

Minato ignored the shinobi and ran closer to get a better look at it.

And there he saw the most horrifying scene he had never want to see again. Naruto was wearing his orange Hokage robe with black flames in the below part with a Kanji written in his back: "Rokudaime Hokage". His face showed both determination to save the village and pain. Naruto closed his eyes before he let a single tear escaped from his eyes. He said something in a very low voice then he wiped away his tears. Naruto shouted a battle cry and the giant toad dashed to the Bijuu.

Minato stood in horror and called, "NARUTO!!" But his son couldn't hear him.

"Fuuinjutsu: Fuchi Fuujin!" yelled Naruto after he went through a complex series of handseals.

A bright light emerged behind him and a Shinigami appeared behind him. Minato couldn't move his body.

'_What was it? He said Fuchi Fuujin?!'_ thought Minato.

The Shinigami hand started to make his way through Naruto's body and grabbed the beast's soul. Naruto's body was trembling. He tried his best not to fall and finish the jutsu. Minato tried to move but he can't how hard he tried it. Then he heard another battle cry. It came from another shinobi and the battle goes even harder. Minato felt like he's having a déjà vu.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!! YOU CAN BEAT IT!!" shouted the shinobis.

The Shinigami managed to pull all of the Bijuu's soul and Naruto shouted, "Fuuin!"

The jutsu was over. Naruto managed to still stand by his feet although they're all whimpering. The toad then disappeared in a big cloud of smoke. Naruto started to fell to the ground.

Minato paled. He started to jump and find his son. Finally he found him.

Naruto's Hokage robes spread on the ground and the rain started to pour down from the sky.

"No, no,… no, Naruto, please wake up," said Minato sadly. Tears started to run down his cheeks.

"Please, Naruto… You can't do this to me!!" he yelled to the sky.

The scene suddenly faded and changed with a morning sun. He saw his son looked at him worriedly.

"Dad, what's wrong with you? Were you having a nightmare?"

Minato still look pale and he was still gasping. He couldn't say anything.

"Dad?" asked Naruto again.

Minato hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever leave me, Naruto, promise me…"

"Dad, what are you saying? I'm still here."

Minato forced to smile.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun." He said after a dead long silence.

"That's relieving then. I'm going to make us a breakfast. What would you like to have?" asked Naruto with a grin.

"It's all up to you, Son," he answered.

"I will make us a Ramen, then!" he said cheerfully as he made his way to the kitchen.

Minato was still on the bed.

'_Is this an omen?'_ he thought to himself.

"Dad, breakfast is ready!"

"I'm going there!" responded Minato.

Then they sat and have their breakfast. Naruto talked so much about his friends and his Nindo. Minato also told him his past.

"Say, Dad. Are you going to teach me your jutsus?"

"Until I think you're strong enough to do it. Our Kekkei Genkai are very strong and they will only be able to perform by the blood of Namikazes."

"Cool! OK, I'm done. See you this evening, dad!"

That afternoon, Naruto went to Training Ground 3 to meet with Kakashi and Sakura.

"Naruto, why are you late?" asked the Copy ninja.

"Well, I was overslept last night," he answered simply.

"That _man_ didn't do any harm to you did him?" he asked worriedly.

Naruto shrugged. Sakura gave him a curious look before she brushed it off.

"Do we have any mission today, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked.

"Actually, Naruto, no. We are having no mission today, but Lady Tsunade had wished to see you this evening in her office."

"Baa chan wished to see me?" Kakashi nodded.

"Anyway, you're now having your full time. Don't waste your time for unuseful things, got it?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" Both Naruto and Sakura answered.

With that, a puff of smoke appeared and Kakashi disappeared. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Umm… Naruto?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Would you like to accompany me to my favourite place?" The kunoichi said with a blush.

"Why not? We have today's time free. Besides, I don't have anything to do after this." Naruto answered with his famous foxy grin.

-------------Meanwhile, in the Hokage's Office-------------

"So, here I come with my story," said Minato. The ex-kage was still under his Henge.

"After using the Shiki Fuujin to Naruto, I was not dead. The Shiki Fuujin deserved me a lot of chakra that it made me so exhausted and I looked like dead. Of course, an hour later, an ANBU that I had ordered to come didn't realize it. He picked Naruto and giving Sandaime a report saying that I'm dead. But when the ANBU left, a young man was making his way to me. He was wearing a hood and he brought a dual sword in both hands. I was hopeless if the young man is another Uchiha like Madara that we assumed dead."

Tsunade nodded and signaled him to continue with the story. Minato took a deep breath before continuing the story.

"Instead of asking me, he brought me by his back and ran outside the border. I was going to ask his name, but I was really too exhausted. I don't really remember what had happened while I was out. In the morning, I saw the guy was sitting by the window. His hood was still on his head. He looked at me and smiled. I asked his name and—"

Minato stopped.

"What's wrong Minato?"

"Umm… I prefer to introduce him to you now, so I'll summon him with a frog. That's if you don't mind to give me some time to summon him."

Koharu and Homura looked at each other before they finally nodded. Danzo just grumbled in annoyance, hate to wait another time to finish the story. Shikaku looked at the young man furiously. Tsunade sighed.

"I give you the time to summon the young man. An hour later, please resemble."

"Hai," answered all people in the room.

Minato performed a series of handseal and summoned a small frog at palm size.

"Please, summon Itachi here," he ordered to the frog.

"Hai," answered the frog.


	4. Itachi's Coming

The Chronicles of Naruto Namikaze

**Author's Note: ***sighs* I hate to say this, but, sorry I'm late again. I was attending the ASEAN SEOM meeting simulation competition. I was also gone for a family trip as this month is a school holiday. By the way, I'm looking forward for a Beta writer or reader that may want to help me in the writing. I got several critics in the review that made me reconsider about writing this alone or get the help since I'm a new author here and would like to get tutorials from the seniors, lol^^. There was also a mistake I did when I wrote the first chapter. What I meant was, the 5 year old boy was his flashback (so it means that the story started in his age of twelve), so it should be not obvious if he became a teen 4 years later. Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to R&R!

P.S.: Hektols and spriterx are my favourite writer^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and all his friends. Lol

------------------------------------------------The Call from the Past------------------------------------------------------------

The frog ran through the forest to reach a small house what look like an abandoned building. Several minutes later, the small frog reached its destination. A young man with a black trench coat and a hood was wandering out the window when he sensed something is coming.

"Minato-san had wished to see you."

The young man perked up from his hood.

"Where's him?" asked him.

"He's now in the Hokage Tower."

'_So, he finally decided to tell them about my existence…_' thought Itachi.

"I'll be right there as quick as possible."

The frog then disappeared in a cloud puff of smoke. Itachi picked his dual swords and started to jump branch to branch. He made his way to the entrance gate and saw the word written in Kanji "Fire". He greeted Kotetsu and Izumo who were in charge of the patrol. After asking some of their questions and told them his reason in meeting the Hokage, they let them in.

On his way, he met with some of the villagers looked at him with wide eyes.

'_What's wrong with them?_' thought Itachi, feeling uneasy at their stares.

Finally he made his way to the Hokage Tower. He saw a raven haired lady carrying a bundle of notes walking in a hurry.

"Excuse me, young lady. Would you mind telling me where the Hokage is?" he asked politely.

"Huh? Who are you?" Shizune asked although he had the feeling like she has ever meet this guy before.

"If you were by the Hokage's sides, then you should have heard of me. I was summoned by Minato-san, if I'm not mistaken."

"Hmm… alright then. Wait here, I'll report the Hokage of your appearance."

"Thank you."

Itachi then waited outside and glanced at the wall, wondering why it took so long to get the permission. Finally the raven haired young lady approached him and signaled him to enter. Itachi walked in and sees a blonde woman with a green coat looked at him. There he also saw the young lady stood firmly next to her and he saw Minato.

"I'm here, Minato san. Oh, good afternoon, Hokage-sama."

"Good afternoon, Itachi…"

"No need to be so formal, Hokage-sama. I'm just a shinobi after all," he answered.

"Very well then. It's Itachi, huh? Do you mind telling us your whereabouts in the last 16 years?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm afraid I can't, Hokage-sama. It'll take forever to me to explain it to you.." The young man bowed as he answered the question.

"I see. We'll work on finding your whereabouts later. Now I would like to ask. How come did you come and save Minato 16 years ago? According to the files I've been through, you were at a mission given by Danzo."

"Hai. 16 years ago, I happened to be in the age of 14 years old. It's true that I was given a mission by Danzo but I finished it earlier. Then I have a kind of bad feeling so I just rushed in, besides there were no guards at the front gate. Later, I found Minato-san was on the ground, half-dead. Then I just decided to bring him with me and treat him to go back to full health, that's all. I chose to left Konoha because I think the ANBUs will come."

Tsunade sighed. This would take forever to her to resolve his problem. She looked to Minato, wishing him to have another question, but said man shrugged. She sighed again.

"Very well, Itachi. As you are now a stranger to the village, I order you not to wander around the village as free as the other villagers unless, Minato watches over you. Do you guys get it?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Dismiss!"

Then both Minato and Itachi walked out that room and head to Naruto's apartment. It was still as messy as before.

"Hey, Itachi, lend me your ears. I have an idea."

Itachi didn't answer, but he moved his head so Minato could speak his secret plan. Itachi smiled and nodded.

-------------Meanwhile, in other side of Konoha-----------

"Wow, Sakura-chan! I don't know if you like flowers this much!" exclaimed a happy blond teen.

Sakura smiled and blushes a little. They were there until the blond called it a day and walked the girl home.

"Thank you for your time, Naruto. Please be careful on the way!"

Said teen just smiled ear-to-ear and started to walk home. On his way home, the rain started to pour down from the cloud skies.

'_Crap! This is my last cloth of the week! I shall head back home soon!_' he cursed under his laboring breath.

He reached his apartment in about 5 minutes later and spared his ninja gears.

"I'm home!" he called.

Nobody answered him. He tried once again, but it was still as silent as a graveyard. There were also some changes. No clothes on the floor, no empty Ramen cups on the table and there was a new bed. However, he started to panic if someone broke into his house and kidnapped his long lost father.

"Dad?" he called.

Suddenly, Minato and Itachi jumped in front of him.

"Surprise!" they exclaimed as both of them handed him a bowl of Ramen.

"Hey, where were you dad? I thought… I would be left again…"

Minato started to feel guilty at his own idea.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to make you feel that."

"We just want to surprise you," said another voice.

Then, Naruto realized something. There was another stranger with a hood that covered his eyes. The said man brought a dual sword on his back and he wore a long trench black coat. Naruto could tell that he's also a ninja. But who? He had never seen an image like that.

'_Hey, Kyuubi? Isn't that Itachi? How come did he come here?'_

'_**I don't know. I have never heard about his appearance since 16 years ago. I don't think he's a threat to both of you.'**_

'_What makes you think that?'_

'_**Nothing, just a beast's instinct.'**_

Naruto growled at Kyuubi before he focused back to Itachi.

"It's the second time we meet, Naruto-san."

Minato then left the room to let them have boys talk.

"So, why are you here? Where's Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, But there's no need for you to go and search him again. Back then, he's a missing nin." Itachi answered.

"Hey, hey! I know that he's a missing-nin but we are a friend! "

"Such a noisy as always," he smirked.

Naruto pouted. Itachi sat still then he went out of the room and see if there's anything he could help Minato with. After several time passed by, all three of them sat around the dining table and have a talk about Naruto's life before Minato's coming. Hearing his son's past life story made Minato radiated such killing intent to the villagers. Itachi gave him a blank look which was a lie spoke of. He felt sorry for the boy's hard life and it just reminded him to Sasuke.

"Tou-san, it's over. You're here right now with me and I'm happy. You don't have to go to the villagers and clean them up in a flash."

"It's not what you think, Naruto. Those bastard villagers need to learn how to respect someone's wish."

"Minato-sama, I know it's not my place to talk like this. But wouldn't it be better if you just go to Tsunade-sama's office and ask for their punishment?" asked Itachi.

"Asking the Hokage to go get all of the villagers punished is not going to give me any satisfaction. It was not as a Hokage I made a wish like that, but as a father who wanted his son to be treated just like other child, even as a hero."

Naruto felt a slight proud of himself, hearing his father declared this. Itachi smiled. Minato's face looked sad. He was thinking that Naruto would choose to go outside Konoha and move to other village. He had never thought that his son would be so forgiving. Minato then remembered Kushina of being so forgiving to the ones who had destroyed her village and her family. Minato smiled in the end which made Naruto confuse.


	5. The Furious Minato

The Chronicles of Naruto Namikaze

**Disclaimer: **

**ShadowFang1412: **Kakashi-sensei, please say the disclaimer?

**Kakashi:** Why me?

**ShadowFang1412:** Coz I'm the writer here and I can change your former sensei into a zombie to haunt you.

**Naruto:** Kakashi-sensei, WHY ARE YOU LATE AGAIN??!!

**Kakashi:** Actually Naruto, I was caught by this stranger wearing a mask and he asked me to tell the disclaimer to the readers. Alright guys, Naruto and all the characters are not owned by him. Oh, and the author asked me to say this: Gomenasai for the lateness, dear readers, I was caught by Kakashi-se--- Now wait a second, I didn't meet him lately.

**Naruto:** -whispered- Sennen Goroshi!

**Kakashi:** GAAAAAHHHH!!!!! NA-RU-TOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Today, Itachi sat on his bed. Sweats flowed over his forehead and he could hear his own loud gasping. He could hear Sasuke's child voice in his ears.

_'The massacre reminds me of him again and again…'_

Slowly, he stood up from his bed and look at the scene outside the small apartment he rented with his own money, not far from Naruto's apartment. Meanwhile, in Naruto's apartment, Minato couldn't sleep well last night. He had been sitting by the window and did nothing but musing at the stars above him. Now that it's morning, he walked away from the spot and headed to the kitchen.

_'Geez.. He has no better food instead of instant Ramen every day?'_ he thought to himself.

"Morning, Father!" yawned Naruto sleepily.

"Morning, Son! Have a good sleep last night?"

Naruto nodded and yawned again. He looked at the room and finally fixed his eyes on his clock. It was 7.55 a.m. That means…

"Damn it! I have only 5 minutes left! How could this happen?!" He cursed himself.

"But, it's Sunday, Naruto and you have a day off," said Minato, trying to make his son calm.

"I have to ask for a mission. Don't you see what date is it today?!" he asked stoicly.

"October Ninth..?"

"If you don't remember why, I'll tell you. I have to be away from the village until the October tenth is over or this apartment will be assaulted!"

Minato shocked at the door banged behind him by his son.

_'Do they always do this to Naruto? Every time when it's his birthday, he always got assaulted?! I'll have to go after him!'_

Minato tried to go meet Tsunade, but found that Naruto was already gone. He jumped over a tree and tried to sense his chakra signature but found nothing. He looked to his back. It was Itachi who was asked by himself with a clone.

"Did you find him, Itachi-kun?"

"My apologise, Minato-sama, I can't find him."

Minato grew worried. He tried to think and think but not yet come up with an idea. Finally Itachi suggested him to see the Hokage. In the Hokage's office, they found Tsunade with her furious face. Her smile was not there to greet them and Shizune looked sad.

"Where is Naruto?" asked Tsunade which made Minato in an extreme shock.

"I thought you know where he went. I just wanted to ask you the same."

Tsunade clenched her jaw.

"Shizune, summon Sakura here!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

Shizune rushed out in a hurry. Both Minato and Itachi starred at the furious Hokage blankly. Tsunade frowned at the kunai on her desk. Finally Minato spoke.

"I want an explanation, Tsunade. Give me every detail you know." Minato demanded with a stern voice.

Tsunade looked shocked, but she looked at the kunai again.

_Flashback…_

_A year after the Kyuubi's attack, Tsunade was under her henge with Shizune. They went to a sake bar and waited there. Suddenly they heard a loud crash and people's yelling._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU MONSTER??!! ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT MY DAUGHTER?!!"_

"_Go-Gomenasai, I-I-w didn't mean it. It was an a-accident, really." The boy sobbed and hiccupped._

"_I WISH THE THIRD HOKAGE WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU THAN LETTING YOU LIVE HERE!!!" shouted the man, making sure every part of Konoha heard what he said._

_Tsunade rushed out with Shizune and shocked at the was a young boy that took the appearance of the Fourth Hokage, except for the whiskers marks on his cheeks. The boy was crying then he ranaway._

_Seven years later, she met Jiraiya and Naruto. The first she saw him, she remembered the little boy in the dark alley who was assaulted by the villagers._

'_I will become a Hokage , 'ttebayo!'_

_Tsunade, again, surprised._

'_Nawaki… Dan…' She recalled her brother and boyfriend who said the same thing._

_Flashback ends…_

"That's how I met him. I don't really know his life personally."

"I already know that. What I want to know is why he asks for a mission on his pre-birthday?" said Minato.

"You summoned me, Tsunade-shishou?" she bowed.

"Yes. Do you happen to know where Naruto is?"

"Sumimasen, Tsunade-shishou. I didn't meet him since morning. I'll try to find him."

"Be quick. And if you find him, tell me that he has gotten a mission."

"Hai!" she answered as she walked out and rushed to the village and tried to find him.

Tsunade looked at the still-standing-furiously Minato. Minato, not saying another word, walked out the office and scattered his clones to go find Naruto. Meanwhile at the Hokage Monuments, Naruto was sitting at his father's head statue and looked at Sakura, Itachi and Minato searching for him. His face went blank. He looked at the sky above him with empty eyes. All of sudden, one of Minato's clones (or at least that's what he thought) found him. Minato's face looked terribly sad. Naruto's mouth gapped open-close for several times. Finally, tears falling from Minato's eyes.

"N-Naruto… Why did you run?" asked Minato, shaking.

"T-Tou-san, I…"

Minato ran and hugged him so close. He knelt down and cried.

"It's been my mistake for sealing the Kyuubi in you… If only I didn't seal it in you, you wouldn't have to deal with those villagers and Akatsuki…"

"T-Tou-san… I didn't mean to make you feel guilty, but… it's all fine… e-everything has passed since the rumors of your death are spread in the whole village…"

It lasted for several minutes before Minato chose to dispell all his clones. In the way back, Naruto and Minato walked under henge. That's when Minato realized why his son wanted to be away.

"Thank God, that demon brat is away for a mission again for tomorrow. If he's not, maybe he'll freak out and created another massacre," said a villager.

"Yeah, he'd better dead. He's no use for the village after all, ne? Hahaha!" laughed another villager.

"I'm just curious why the Sandaime insisted on protecting that demon child."

Minato couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed the man's neck.

"If you dare to say any harmful words to m—Naruto-san, I swear you'll be damned for the whole life."

"And now who are you stranger? Why are you protecting that demon child?" said the man.

Minato let go of his hand.

"My name is Arashi. As to your question why, Naruto-san is my friend," answered Minato, trying to make his voice calm, but he couldn't. His body was shaking with anger.

The man let go of his hands and tried to punch him on the cheek, but Minato easily dodged him and in return sending back the blow to the man. Minato was really furious. He made a Rasengan in his hand and ready to slam it to the man's chest when Naruto suddenly stopped him.

"Stop it! There's no need for that demon brat, it's over okay! Everyone, leave this spot and go back to your recent activities!!" stated Naruto, hurt-heartedly.

The villagers grumbled in annoyance at the young man who stopped the Rasengan.

"Let's go back… There's nothing left to do here…" said Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay!! It ends here, hohoho!! Sorry to kept you all waiting^^ My computer got reinstalled and I have to badly search over my files, read them, and try to find my basic idea again. That was so damn hard, but I did it in the end. Anyway, which one of the pairings you like most?

NaruSaku

NaruHina

NaruIno

NaruTen

MinaKushi

MinaShizu

KakaAnko

KakaShizu

Don't forget to R&R!^^ XD Oh, and I accept constructive critics. No fires ok? I'm a beginner^^


	6. Something Behind The Cold Sharingan

The Chronicles of Naruto Namikaze

**Disclaimer: **

**ShadowFang1412: **Now, it's your turn.

**Itachi:** Why me?

**ShadowFang1412:** Coz, I'm going to tell things about you in this chapter. Don't you read the paper I gave you yesterday?

**Itachi:** If you're stupid enough to know, my eyes were closed at that time.

**Shadowfang1412:** Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!---- Gomenasai!!! *bows*

**Itachi:** I'm going to say it, this reckless author do not have any of Naruto characters. Nah, now let me go.

**ShadowFang1412:** H-Hai! Ah, for

Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi^^ Itachi did kill his clan and joined in the Akatsuki, but later he quitted.

Shingen Takeda 1521^^ Yeah, an arc is up after 1 or 2 chapters again.

Winddragonpowers^^ That would be nice

And thank you for all the reviewers, but I need more reviews^^ Anyway, there'll be flashbacks here, so I hope you don't get confuse (^^;) There'll be some changes with the original storyline. Itachi massacred his clan under the order of Danzo at Yondaime Hokage's leading not Sandaime Hokage.

After Minato found Naruto, Itachi got back to his apartment. He picked a photo frame on his desk and starred at the picture. It was a picture of his family before he killed them.

_Flashback…_

"_Why did you do this nii-sama?! Why do you kill mom and dad?!"_

"_It's all a mission, Sasuke. Besides I would also like to test your Utsuwa."_

"_Was it all for? Was it just to test my Utsuwa you have to kill all of the people in this clan?"_

"…_Yes…"_

"_NOO!!! My brother isn't like this!! You're not Itachi-nii sama!!!" screamed Sasuke._

_Itachi ranaway with tears in his eyes and stopped at the border. Then he saw it. A large Bijuu dashed towards the village. In the opposite side was the toad of the Yondaime Hokage and a bright light emerged behind him._

'_Sasuke!' screamed Itachi in his mind._

_Itachi rushed back to the compound but found that the compound is empty. Instead of Sasuke, he found the yondaime Hokage lied on the ground and was gasping heavily. He decided to pick him then ranaway._

_Flashback ends…_

'Sasuke… I'm sorry…' thought Itachi.

Itachi's memory then flashed back several months ago.

"_Itachi-kun, what have you done!?" shouted a large beast like a plant._

"_It's nothing of your concern, Zetsu-san…"_

"_You've just cleaning off the Akatsuki!!" screamed Zetsu._

"_Not with Tobi and Pein running away. Yet, you're still standing here."_

"_What you wanted to kill me? Heh, that would never ever be even possible! My chakra is different from all of you!" he claimed._

_Itachi closed his eyes then opened them again. There was a pair of Sharingan level 3. Zetsu starred in both confusement and amazement. Itachi looked at him with his deadly eyes and cold words._

"_Move back, Zetsu, unless, you feel like dying."_

"_Are you kidding me?!! You betrayed the Akatsuki just not long after you join us and now you're threatening me?!!"_

"_I'm telling you to move back, Zetsu or I can't make sure I won't kill you unintentionally," he replied again with his cold voice._

_Zetsu then tried to attack him, but Itachi gave him a smirk and proceeded to send him to the World of Tsukuyomi. _

"_In the wirld of Tsukuyomi, I'm the one who give you rules. I'm here as the owner of the World of Tsukuyomi, the one and only. So then, I shall make sure of your death."_

_After that fight, the already injuried Zetsu screamed. His body got thorn apart. Itachi saw the thorn body then moved after putting of his Akatsuki cloak. _

_Flashback ends…_

'But now, Sasuke will hunt me down to Konoha. I have to prepare a plan quickly before Minato-sama and Naruto get hurt."

A/N: I know this one is very short, but in this chapter I want to reveal a bit of Itachi's mysteries. Oh, and here's the result this far:

NaruSaku0

NaruHina 3

NaruIno0

NaruTen0

MinaKushi1 (which means, I will make her alive somehow^^;)

MinaShizu0

KakaAnko0

KakaShizu1

Thank you for your poll!^^ Don't forget to R&R!^^ XD


	7. The Hanyou's Disguise

Chronicles of Naruto Namikaze 7

A/N: HI everyone!! Sorry for being so late with updates. It looks like NaruHina is the winner, although MinaKushi and MinaShizu is still in a tiebreak. I would also like to thank all of you for making me or this story in your favorites, I feel so honored, and by so, I'll try to give my best to your favorites.

Today was October Tenth. The day Minato had been waiting for days to come. He wanted to see if the villagers dared to say those things again when he was on Naruto's side. So today, he left earlier from Naruto always did and hid under his henge as Arashi. He stood up in a tree and hid his chakra as well. Minato didn't want anyone to know his appearance in the village especially the Hyuuga Clan, Jiraiya Kakashi and Tsunade to know that he was there.

The moment he waited finally came. He saw Naruto walked in the village. But the scene he saw almost caught him on a heart attack. He didn't wear his usual orange jumpsuit or even his hitai-ate. He wore a white shirt with a long black pants and instead of a hitai-ate, he wore a very old yet ugly google which once used by him in the academy. Instead of seeing him in his teenage prm, he saw his son in his terribly 5 years old and there were no whiskers in his cheeks. Naruto's hair was not a spiky bright yellow, but dark brown. He walked along the street and just sit in a corner. Minato hesitated whether to visit him or just let him be like that. Then he saw a bearded villager came approaching him. He was thinking positively that hs son would be praised. But instead of doing that, judging the little boy's dirty look –Naruto-, the man kicked him in the gut s. Minato's face turned shocked. '

He wanted to jump down so bad, but if he did that, then that would all be useless hiding his chakra this far. He kept the urge to jump down and started to see the scene he didn't wish to see. After several minutes, the man left the spot and left Naruto on the road. Minato wanted to cry. He felt the anger flowed through is mind. If only, he weren't born in Konoha… If only he had been born in another village, he would have killed that man. Naruto started to get uo, this time, when he saw nobody around, he henged into the normal 5 years old Naruto. More people came to the spot, but this time he got rougher and harder beatings. Minato clenched his fists. He had ordered Itachi to look after the boy if the boy would do things like this, but now where is he? Itachi was nowhere to find at his sight distance.

'If I find him, I will have him Naruto's personal guard,' swore Minato in his heart.

After he saw the beatings, next he saw a teen ninja with a chuunin vest came approaching the boy. At first, Minato thought that he would give him beatings again. The teen quickly lifted the boy up and jumped branch to branch to a distant horizon. Minato followed him close behind and he saw the teen pulled out a kunai. The ex-kage jumped quickly between them and blocked away the kunai.

"Who are you?! And why are you hurting this boy?!!" shouted Minato.

The stranger didn't say a word and began charging at him. Minato doged and dodged, till he finally out of breath, consumed by his own anger towards the stranger.

"Why?!! Why you of all people in this village are all angry to Na-this boy?!! Why?! Did this boy ever do such bad and harmful things to the village?!"

"He killed our Fourth Hokage! He killed one of our best kage ever and attacked the village. He is the Kyuubi no Yoko!!" answered the teen ninja. Minato's heart was filled with rage.

""Is it just because he killed your famous Fourth Hokage then he deserves to die?!"

There was a long pause before he heard the teen ninja answered slowly, "Yes,… he deserves to die for killing his own dad…"

The teen ninja suddenly changed into a puff of smoke. There appear Naruto, while the poor boy was Itachi himself. Minato looked at them in disbelief when suddenly Naruto ran and hugged him tight. Itachi bowed his head.

"Why did you do that,Naruto?" asked Minato dumbfounded.

"I already knew that you asked Itachi to watch over me while you would be wandering in the village in disguise. I don't know why, but I asked Itachi to help me test you. I-I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to make you hurt or even mad, I just want to make sure that you really love me."

Minato looked at his son sadly. He ruffled Naruto's hair then looked at Itachi who still bowed his head. He signature Itachi for an answer and he stood again. Unknown to Naruto, Itachi knocked him out and brought him on his back to the apartment.

"I already know that, Naruto-kun…" whispered Minato slowly.

Minato cocked his head to the Hokage Tower and headed there. He had things to ask to the blond haired woman. When he reached there, Shizune said that Tsunade had not been there since oring because she's in the hospital, treating a new wound from a shinobi. The wound was said to be dangerous and that Tsunade will handle this herself. For some time, the Hokage job shall be handled by Shizune. Hearing this, Minato went back to naruto's apartment and sat at the bedside for sometime before placing a gift next to his son. Then he sat on the rooftop and waited for the night to come.

--

In a hideout, in Otogakure no Sato, there were two people stood up looking at the clear sky that day. One of them made a handseal and more people came.

"So, I guess it worked as planned, no?" asked a female voice.

"The space and time jutsu was made in time. Thanks to him we could survive his illusion."

"Yes, but although we are now survived, we need another plan to make immediately before Leader returns from his observation."

"Don't worry about it Konan. The Jubi will be revived soon. How many bijuu are there that we caught?"

"We have caught the Rokubi last night but we haven't extracted him yet. We need the Shichibi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi."

Pein turned his gaze to the purple haired woman and gave his usual blank expression.

"I'll be searching for another hideout. These Oto nins will make us in a trouble if they ever noticed that the Akatsuki is here. In worst case, the shinobi of Konoha found our trail and chased us here."

Rain started to fall from the sky and Pein jumped out from the small place. Konan saw his back and just turned her gaze back to the other Akatsuki members.

"Well? What now?" asked the shark-like shinobi, Kisame.

"Shall we wait until Leader is back, go back to your place and find further information about the Shicibi and Hachibi Jinchuuriki."

"And what about you?" asked the explosion maniac, Deidara.

"I'll find the information of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

"What if Leader is back?"

"I have everything in order, now just go," answered Konan in her usual cold voice which got other members approval. Then she dissolved into thin air and turned into a butterfly origami and flew out of the cave.

--

Minato sat on the apartment's roof and watched the stars. Suddenly Itachi came and approached him.

"What is it Itachi?" asked Minato, not looking back to the Uchiha heir.

"Please forgive my rudeness, Minato-sama. I got a report from my spy network in Otogakure. They said that there had been strange activities happened in the village. There was also more migration of villagers from other village outside the Otogakure."

"Does this have anything to do with Naruto?"

"I'm not really sure with that, but I've got a bad feeling. "

"What do you mean with that?"

There was a long silence before Itachi closed his raven eyes and shook his head.

"It's nothing, Minato-sama…"


End file.
